John Oxenham
| birth_place = Manchester, England | death_date = January | death_place = Worthing, Sussex, England | occupation = Journalist, Novelist & Poet | nationality = British | period = 1902-1931 }} John Oxenham was the Pen name of William Arthur Dunkerley (November 12, 1852 - January 23, 1941), a prolific English poet, journalist, and novelist. Life Dunkerley was born in Manchester. He spent a short time after his marriage in the United States before moving to Ealing, west London, where he served as deacon and teacher at the Ealing Congregational Church from the 1880s, and he then moved to Worthing in Sussex]] in 1922, where he became the town's mayor.Oxenham, Erica J.O. and Scrapbook of J.O. He wrote under his own name, and also as John Oxenham for his poetry, hymn-writing, and novels. His poetry includes Bees in Amber: a little book of thoughtful verse (1913) which became a bestseller. He also wrote the poem "Greatheart". He used another pseudonym, Julian Ross, for journalism. Dunkerley was a major contributor to Jerome K. Jerome's The Idler magazine. He had two sons and four daughters, of whom the eldest child, Elsie Jeanette, became well known as a children's writer, particularly through her Abbey Series of girls' school stories. Another daughter, Erica, also used the Oxenham pen-name. The elder son, Roderic Dunkerley, had several titles published under his own name. Publications Poetry * Bees in Amber: A little book of thoughtful verse. London: Methuen, 1913; Boston: Pilgrim Press, 1913; New York: American Tract Society, 1913. *''"All's Well": Some helpful verse for these dark days of war. London: Methuen, 1915; New York: Doran, 1916. * ''The King's High Way: Some more helpful verse. London: Methuen, 1916; New York: Doran, 1916. *''The Vision Splendid: Some verse for the times and the times to come. London: Methuen, 1917; New York: Doran, 1917. * ''Hearts Courageous. London: Methuen, 1918. *''The Fiery Cross: Some verse for today and tomorrow. London: Methuen, 1917; New York: Doran, 1918. *"All Clear!" A book of verse commemorative of the great peace. London: Methuen, 1919. *''Selected Poems of John Oxenham. London: Ernest Benn, 1924; London: T. Fisher Unwin, 1924; Toronto: Ryerson Press, 1924. *''Selected Poems of John Oxenham'' (edited by Charles Langworthy Wallis). New York: Harper, 1948. Play * The Pageant of the King's Children: Eight scenes and a processional tableau (with his son Roderick Dunkerley). London: National Sunday School Union, 1930. Novels * God's Prisoner: The story of a crime, a punishment, a redemption. London: Hurst & Blackett, 1898. *''Rising Fortunes: The story of a man's beginnings. London: Hurst & Blackett, 1899; New York: G.W. Dillingham, 1899. *''John of Gerisau. London: Hurst & Blackett, 1902. * Under the Iron Flail. London & New York: Cassell, 1902.' *''Flowers of the Dust. New York: Wessels, 1903. * ''Barbe of Grand Bayou. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1903; New York: Dodd, Mead, 1903. * Bondman Free. London: Hurst & Blackett, 1903. * Hearts in Exile. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1904; Toronto: Copp Clark, 1904. * A Weaver of Webs. London: Methuen, 1904. * White Fire. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1905; Toronto: Copp Clark, 1905. *''The Gate of the Desert''. London: Methuen, 1905. * Giant Circumstance. London: Hodder Stoughton, 1906. * Profit and Loss. London: Methuen, 1906; Toronto: William Briggs, 1909. * The Long Road. London: Methuen, 1907; New York: Macmillan, 1907. * Carette of Sark. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1907; Toronto: Copp Clark, 1907 **published in U.S. as A Man of Sark. New York: Baker & Taylor, 1907. * Pearl of Pearl Island. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1908; Toronto: Copp Clark, 1908. * My Lady of Shadows. London: Methuen, 1909. * Great-Heart Gillian. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1909. * A Maid of the Silver Sea. London: Methuen, 1910. *''Lauristons''. London: Methuen, 1910. * The Coil of Carne. London: Methuen, 1911; New York: John Lane, 1911; Toronto: Copp Clark, 1911. *''Their High Adventure''. London & New York: Hodder & Stoughton, 1911. * The Quest of the Golden Rose. London: Methuen, 1912. *''Mr. Cherry. London: Everett, 1912. *Queen of the Guarded Mounts. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1912; New York: John Lane, 1912. *Red Wrath. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1913; New York: John Lane, 1914. * ''The Gate of the Desert. London: Methuen, 1913. *''Maid of the Mist. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1914; New York: John Lane, 1914. * ''Broken Shackles. London: Methuen, 1914; New York: John Lane, 1915. *''1914. London: Methuen, 1916. *''Corner Island. London: Methuen, 1916. *''My Lady of the Moor''. London & New York: Longmans Green, 1916. *''The Cedar Box''. London & New York: Longmans Green, 1924. *''The Perilous Lovers: An idyll of Sercq''. London: T. Fisher Unwin, 1924. *''The Hidden Years''. London: Longmans Green, 1925; New York: Mackay, 1925. * The Man Who Would Save the World. London & New York: Longmans Green, 1927. *''The Recollections of Roderick Fyfe''. London & New York: Longmans Green, 1927. *''The Hawk of Como''. London & New York: Longmans Green, 1928. * God's Candle. London & New York: Longmans Green, 1929. * The Splendour of the Dawn. London & New York: Longmans Green, 1930. * Cross-Roads: The Story of Four Meetings. London & New York: Longmans Green, 1931. * Christ and the Third Wise Man. London & New York: Longmans Green, 1934. Short fiction * The Song of Hyacinth, and other stories. London: Methuen, 1908. Non-fiction *''Everywoman and War: Shall this be the final war? It can be done!'' London: Headley, 1915. *''A Little Te Deum of the Commonplace''. London: G.G. Harrap, 1916. * High Altars: The battle-fields of France and Flanders as I saw them. London: Methuen, 1918; New York: Doran, 1918. *''Inasmuch: Some thoughts concerning the wreckage of the war.London: Methuen, 1918. *''Winds of the Dawn: Some common-sense occasional papers, for the times. London: Methuen, 1919. * The Wonder of Lourdes: what it is and what it means. London & New York: Longmans Green, 1924. * Gentlemen - the King! A book of introduction. London: Methuen, 1926; Boston & Chicago: Pilgrim Press, 1928. *''A Saint in the Making: From the Valley of the singing blackbird to St. Peter's, Rome (The story of the Curé d'Ars). London & New York: Longmans Green, 1931. Juvenile *''The Cradle of Our Lord (verse; illustrated by Daphne Allen). London: Headley, 1916. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Oxenham, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 10, 2015. See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems * "Everymaid" by John Oxenham ;Books * *John Oxenham at the Online Books Page ;About * William Arthur Dunkerley at the CyberHymnal Category:1852 births Category:1941 deaths Category:English Congregationalists Category:English poets Category:English writers Category:English journalists Category:People from Ealing Category:People from Worthing Category:Writers from Manchester Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets